Rybakistan
thumb | 447px | right | Nationalflagge Rybakistan ---- |right|700px| Ryba-ha und das märchenhafte Rybakistan: 250px Herzlich Willkommen im Königreich Rybakistan, dem westlichsten Staat der NSC-World :-) Das Land grenzt im Norden mit seinem weltberühmten secret garden an den Staat Imhotappien, sowie im Osten an Lissania und an Oxymoron. Im Süden ist Rybakistan mit seinen vielen Fjorden vollständig vom rybakischen Meer umgeben. Rybakistans Staatsform entspricht einer konstitutionellen Monarchie (Königreich mit parlamentarischer Legislative) und ist als Zentralstaat organisiert. Rybakistan ist einer der jüngeren Staaten der NSC-World. Erst im Vorfeld des 13. NSC in Ruse-Utzelfrigg wurde der Staat gegründet. Bisher hat Rybakistan 4mal am NSC teilgenommen. Kurz & Knapp thumb|left|240px|Karte Rybakistan Amtssprache: Rybakianisch Hauptstadt: Alexandria Einwohnerzahl: 4,79 Mio. Fläche: 485.199 qkm Staatsform: Parlamentarische Monarchie Staatsoberhaupt: König HaRybald V. :Thronfolger: Kronprinz Haabakon :(verh. mit Kronprinzessin Rymette-MaRyt) Regierungschef: Kabyr Redna-Lexa (seit Febraur 2010 im Amt) Währung: rybakianische Krone. In Krisenzeiten ist auch Zwieback als Zahlungsmittel zugelassen. Nationalfeiertage: 13. Mai sowie der 16. Mai (innerhalb der Nationalfeierwoche) Nationalhymne: Fairytale während der Nationalfeierwoche. Im übrigen Jahr ist es Nocturne. Wirtschaft: 60 % der Rybakianer sind Fischer. Weitere wichtige Wirtschaftszweige sind der Tourismus, die Produktion von Delikatess-Zwieback sowie die Herstellung der weltberühmten Rybak-Fiedeln. Lieblingsband der Rybakianer: Ryba-ha Teilnahme am NSC Vorentscheidungen VE zum 20. NSC in Hiljaisuutta 12. Nouvelle Vague - Eisbär, 10 Punkte (0/1/0/0/6/1/2/0) 11. Hansen - Strand, 26 Punkte (1/3/0/0/3/6/7/6) 10. Ash - Return Of The White Rabbit, 27 Punkte (0/8/4/5/0/0/10/0) 9 Everything Everything - MY KZ UR BF, 28 Punkte (6/0/6/1/2/8/4/1) 8. Kasper Bjørke - Efficient Machine, 35 Punkte (8/4/3/7/1/7/1/4) 6. Lizz Wright - Speak Your Heart, 36 Punkte (2/2/1/6/10/10/0/5) 6. Gary Go - Wonderful, 36 Punkte (7/7/2/2/4/3/8/3) 5. Lay Low - By and By, 37 Punkte (5/0/5/4/8/4/3/8) 4. Jean Claude Ades vs. Lenny Fontana ft. Tyra Juliette - Nite Time, 43 Punkte (10/5/12/12/0/2/0/2) 3. Irene Nelson - Sunrise, 52 Punkte (3/10/7/3/5/5/12/7) 2. Maya Avraham - Lama, 63 Punkte (4/12/10/10/12/0/5/10) 1. Velile & Safri Duo - Helele , 71 Punkte (12/6/8/8/7/12/6/12) ---- VE zum 21. NSC in Gladybachien 14. Schiller - Sehnsucht, 16 Punkte (1/2/2/0/4/0/7) 13. Zoot Woman - Memory, 17 Punkte (0/0/0/0/0/7/10) 12. Make The Girl Dance - Baby Baby Baby, 20 Punkte (0/1/1/10/0/8/0) 11. Helen Sjöholm - Gabriellas Song, 22 Punkte (5/5/0/0/12/0/0) 10. Two Door Cinema Club - Something Good Can Work, 23 Punkte (0/0/8/2/1/12/0) 8. МакSим Весна, 24 Punkte (0/8/0/3/5/2/6) 8. Mads Langer - Fact Fiction, 24 Punkte (3/0/4/1/7/5/4) 7. The Temper Trap - Love Lost, 25 Punkte(10/0/0/0/2/10/3) 6. Scissor Sisters: Invisible Light, 26 Punkte (6/4/7/4/0/0/5) 5. ZAZ - Je veux, 29 Punkte (7/3/3/5/6/3/2) 4. Irene Nelson - Sunrise, 34 Punkte (2/7/6/8/3/0/8) 3. Hafdis Huld - Action Man, 36 Punkte (4/6/10/6/8/1/1) 2. Burhan G - Mest Ondt feat. Medina, 45 Punkte (12/12/5/12/0/4/0) 1. Maya Avraham - Lama, 65 Punkte (8/10/12/7/10/6/12) ---- VE zum 22. NSC in Gladybachien (abgebrochen nach 5 Wertungen) 1. 25 Hafdis Huld - Action Man 2. 23 Play & Win - Only 2. 23 Adele - Hometown Glory 4. 21 Inga und Anush - Chanarpah 5. 18 Hurts - Illuminated 6. 17 The Chap - We work in Bars 6. 17 Bakkushan - Alles war aus Gold 8. 16 Salem el Fakir - It's only You 8. 16 Pink Room - Roses on Fire 10. 15 Timi Yuro - As long there is you 11. 12 The Hundred in the Hands - Pigeons 12. 10 Helios - The obeisant vine 12. 10 Maxence - Where is my mind 14. 9 Burhan G - Mest Ondt feat. Medina VE zum 31. NSC VE zum 32. NSC http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRC6Ru7uXqk&list=PLC7D9338AA4669720 1. Platz: 81 Punkte Sys Bjerre (12,12,10,10,10,10,8,7,2) 2. Platz: Laleh - Vårens Första Dag 74 Punkte (12,12,12,10,10,7,6,4,1) 3. Platz: Eluveitie - A Rose For Epona 64 Punkte (12,10,10,8,6,5,5,4,4) 4. Platz: Parov Stelar - Coco 54 Punkte (12,8,6,6,6,5,5,3,3) 4. Platz: Sarah Blasco - No Turning Back 54 Punkte (8,8,7,7,7,6,6,4,1) 6. Platz: Euzen - Judged By 47 Punkte (8,8,7,7,6,4,3,2,2) 7. Platz: Planet Funk - Another Sunrise 40 Punkte (10,7,6,4,3,3,3,2,2) 8. Platz: Grouplove - Tongue Tied 39 Punkte (12,8,7,3,3,2,2,1,1) 9. Platz: WhoMadeWho - Running Man & The Sun 1 37 Punkte (12,5,5,5,4,3,1,1,1) 10.Platz: Emilie Simon - The Frozen World 32 Punkte (8,5,5,4,4,2,2,1,1) News Sonstiges Tippspiele * 1. Platz Prinz-ESC-Tippspiel 2016 * 2. Platz Bundesliga-Kicktipp 2016 / NSC * 1. Platz Last-Minute-TS 2015 / NSC * 1. Platz ESC-Lotto 2015 / ECG * 1. Platz Bundesliga-Kicktipp 2015 / NSC * 1. Platz Prinz-ESC-Tippspiel 2015 * 1. Platz Last-Minute-TS 2014 / NSC * 1. Platz ESC-Lotto 2014 / ECG * 1. Platz Bundesliga-Kicktipp 2014 / NSC * 2. Platz WM-Kicktipp 2014 / NSC * 2. Platz Prinz-ESC-Tippspiel 2014 * 1. Platz Last-Minute-TS 2013 / NSC * 1. Platz Tippkönig ESC 2013 / ECG * 1. Platz Semifinal-TS ESC 2013 / ECG * 1. Platz ESC-Lotto 2013 / ECG * 1. Platz Bundesliga-Kicktipp 2013 / NSC * 3. Platz Prinz-ESC-Tippspiel 2013 * 1. Platz Last-Minute-TS 2012 / NSC * 1. Platz Tippkönig ESC 2011 / NSC Alexander Rybak Alexander Rybak - Nobel Peace Price Concert 2009 640px Die beste Version von Fairytale!! Leider fällt ihm während des Auftritts seine Geige zu Boden und ist ab dann verstimmt.